Dimitri Nobilis-Archieven/Documentatieafdeling
right|300px In de documentatieafdeling van de Dimitri Neyt-Archieven bevinden zich stapels met alle mogelijk denkbare schrijfsels die er zijn. Van dagboeken over expedities in de jungle van Afrika, tot achttiende-eeuwse zeekaarten over Indië en de zeven wereldzeeën. Op deze afdeling die zich naast de Van der Sype-Bibliotheek bevindt, kunnen aanvragen ingediend worden om één van de archiefstukken te raadplegen. Let wel: er wordt niets uitgeleend! Momenteel wordt alles gearchiveerd door Joeri Van der Sype, maar je mag gerust een donatie doen. Vitrinekast De belangrijkste stukken van deze afdeling worden in een prachtige eikenhouten vitrinekast geplaatst. De kast dateert uit de zeventiende eeuw en was vroeger in het bezit van de Engelse graaf Compte de Buffon. Tijdens een inbraakpoging werd ooit geprobeerd de kast mee te nemen, maar de dieven werden gevat. Vreemd genoeg hadden de daders voor de diefstal de kast volledig leeggemaakt. * Het dagboek van Aldrich Pelham dat hij bijhield tijdens zijn reis aan boord van de HMS Challenger. Gedurende deze tocht deden ze vele eilanden aan, waaronder onze eigen Libertaanse Archipel. Pelham tekende meer dan 4000 voorheen ongekende soorten planten en dieren op. Na zijn dood schonk hij z'n notities aan een vrouw die hij op Libertas had leren kennen i.p.v. aan zijn echtgenote. Zijn vriendenkring (die voornamelijk bestond uit Engelse snobs) was dermate verbijsterd dat ze hem postuum uit de Royal Society zetten. * Dagboeken van Meriwether Lewis en William Clark die op expeditie gingen naar Afrika in opdracht van de Libertaanse machthebbers. Ze hoopten daar prehistorische dieren in grote kudden te zien grazen. Natuurlijke was dit niet het geval, maar toch was de missie een succes. Ze waren de eersten om bijvoorbeeld een zebra of een giraf te zien. Deze savannebewoners werden door hen gezien als grazers uit de prehistorie, maar dan in een kleiner formaat. Ze verklaarden de relatief kleine gestalte van de dieren door te stellen dat Afrika zeer droog is (of althans op de grasvlakten) en dat daarom de dieren weinig voedsel hadden. Hun beschrijvingen en interpretaties zijn vanuit ons oogpunt lachwekkend, maar in hun tijd werden ze gezien als grote ontdekkingsreizigers. right|300px * Aantekenschrift van Charles Mason en Jeremiah Dixon, die de Mason-Dixon-lijn bepaalden. Ze moesten in Amerika honderden kilometers wildernis doorkruisen om een geschil tussen twee verwende rijkelui op te lossen. Later werden hun gebeiden twee van de Amerikaanse staten. Toen ze eindelijk hadden bepaald wat van wie was, ontstond er opnieuw gekibbel. De beide grootgrondbezitters wilden de heren Mason en Dixon in hun eentje betalen. Omdat ze niet tot een overeenkomst kwamen hebben ze beide alles betaald, zodat Mason en Dixon tweemaal hun geld kregen. Zie ook de afbeelding → * Kaart van de golfstroom. Deze kaart werd door de Libertaan Timoty Folger in 1762 gemaakt in opdracht van de Libertaanse overheid. Men was ervan overtuigd, door gebruik te maken van de zeestromen, gemakkelijker en sneller in Amerika en Europa te komen. Folger was de eerste om de volledige golfstroom af te varen en in kaart te brengen. Eerst werd de golfstroom de Folgerstroming genoemd, maar om ongekende redenen raakte Folger in diskrediet bij z'n oversten en werd het dus maar 'golfstroom'. Folger ging opnieuw vissen en sleet de laatste dagen van zijn leven als een verbitterd man. * The Royal Natural History is een Engelstalige encyclopedie die bestaat uit twaalf delen. Ze is uitgegeven door Richard Lydekker, B.A., F.R.S., ETC. onder verwijzing naar London Frederick Warne & CO. and New York. Naar alle waarschijnlijkheid nam het drukken van de encyclopedie 2 jaar in beslag. Morrison and Gobb, Printers, Edinburgh drukte het eerste deel in 1894 en het laatste deel in 1896. Het werk omvat 72 afbeeldingen in kleur en 1600 etsen. Hoewel er twaalf delen zijn, hebben we er slechts 11; Het elfde ontbreekt spijtig genoeg. Boeken Naast de vitrinekast bevinden zich rekken vol met berekeningen van geleerden uit de zeventiende eeuw en tekeningen van ons zonnestelsel zoals men toen dacht dat het eruitzag. Ook is er een iets meer publieker deel, namelijk dat met de historische werken. Deze werken worden niet uitgeleend, maar kunnen wel geraadpleegd worden. Hieronder volgt een lijst van de belangerijkste werken: * Boyle, R: The Sceptical Chemist - 1661 (Eng.) * Buffon, C. de: Histoire Naturelle - 1787 (Fr.) * Chambers, R: Vestiges of the Natural History of Creation - 1844 (Eng.) * Croll, J: Mathematische Klimalehre und Astronomische Theorie der Klimaschwankungen - 1930 (Dui.) * Cuvier, G: On the Species of Living and Fossile Elephants - 1796 (Eng.) * Dalton, J: A New System of Chemical Philosophy - 1808 (Eng.) * Darwin, C: On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life - 1885 (Eng.) :::On the Various Controverses of how British and Foreign Orchids Are Fertilised by Insects - 1862 (Eng.) :::The Descent of Men - 1871 (Eng.) :::The Expressions of the Emotions in Men and Animals - 1872 (Eng.) :::The Effects of Cross and Self Fertilization in the Vegetable Kingdom - 1876 (Eng.) :::The Formation of Vegetable Mould Trough the Action of Worms - 1881 (Eng.) Dit was eigenlijk Darmins populairste boek, hoewel veel minder gekend dan zijn Origin of Species. Regenwormen waren een passie (eigenlijk obsessie) voor Darwin. * Ferris, T: Comming of Age in the Milkey Way - 1769 (Eng.) * Gibbs, J.W: On the Equilibrium of Heterogeneous Substances - 1878 (Eng.) * Halley, E: The History of Fishes - 1685 (Eng.) * Hubble, E: The Realm of the Nebulae - 1936 (Eng.) * Hutton, J: A Theory of the Earth with Proof and Illustrations - 1795 (Eng.) *:→ Playfair, J: Illustrations of the Huttonian Theory of the Earth - 1802 (Eng.) Is een verduidelijking van het boek van James Hutton, dat onleesbaar was doordat het zeer moeilijk en saai was geschreven. Daartegenover was Theory of the Earth toch een meesterwerk, voor hen die de moed konden opbrengen het te lezen. * Jefferson, T: Notes on the State of Virginia - gedurende meerdere jaren (Eng.) * Leeuwenhoek, A. van: Microphagia: or Some Physiological Discriptions of Miniature Bodies by Magnifying Glasses - 1665 (Eng.) * Linné, C: Systema Naturae - 1735 (Eng.) * Lyell, C: The Principles of Geology - 1833 (Eng.) * Malthus, T: Essay on the Principal of Population - 1836 (Eng.) Uitgegeven onder een pseudoniem. Dit kwam goed van pas omdat het onderwerp van het boek schokkend en controverseel was. Vreemd is het feit dat Malthus eigenlijk bijbels drukte. Was er toenertijd uitgelekt dat hij de schrijver was van deze 'ketterij', dan verloor hij waarschijnlijk z'n baan. * Mantell, W: Illustrations of the Geology of Sussex - 1872 (Eng.) * Murchison, R: The Silurian System - 1839 (Eng.) * Newton, I: Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica - 1686 (Lat.) * Neyes, D.: Liber Wikistadt''Er is een hedendaagse bewerking van ~~~ van het Liber Wikistadt verkrijgbaar in de Van der Sype-Bibliotheek. - 1409 (handgeschreven kopie van onbekende) * '''Norwood, R:' The Seaman's Practice - 1637 (Eng.) * Pauw, C. de: Recherches Philosophiques sur les Américains - 1792 (Fr.) * Playfair, J: zie "Hutton James". * Wegener, A: Die Entstehung der Kontinente und Ozeane - 1920 (Dui.) *:→ Wegener, A: The Origin of Continents and Oceans - 1923 (Eng.) Een vertaling van Wegeners Duitstalige essay. Hij hoopte hiermee in Engeland/Z-Amerika meer erkenning te krijgen dan van zijn weinig enthousiaste landgenoten. Referenties en noten Categorie:Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad Categorie:Taalwijk